


The Inevitable

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's very brief so don't expect a whole scene of banging, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “I do not know what awaits us on the other side.” Ardyn argued, reaching up to caress his jaw “There could be nothing but oblivion.”“Or there could be freedom. We cannot outrun the Chosen, neither he or your honour will allow it, so we must face them head on.”“You mean I must face it.”Day 4 of Gilgardyn Week: I will await you, in the beyond.





	The Inevitable

 

Two months after the Crystal had taken dear Noctis, Ardyn found himself to be quite bored. He had long since exhausted the wine stores, and was honestly disappointed that his various nephews - and occasional niece - didn’t have a larger or better selection. Likewise it had taken no more than two days for him to deface every statue and painting of his traitorous brother, which really, was not as pleasing as he hoped it would be. Though if he was entirely honest with himself, hacking the bastard’s penis off a completely inaccurate statue in the gardens was indeed immensely satisfying.

Once the Citadel’s art was suitably defaced or otherwise destroyed, and the offensive wine collection gone, he had looked elsewhere for his entertainment. His first port of call had been the young King’s retinue but they were annoyingly resilient, often noticing his presence before he’d even had a chance to speak. It had been exceedingly frustrating. Especially when the rogue little MT had dared to called his friends to his side. Following that failure he turned his attention towards the rest of the mortals, primarily the Glaives and the ‘Immortal’. Unfortunately they too could hardly be classed as entertainment, not when the mortals often died within the first ten minutes of entering Insomnia, and the gods damned Marshal managed to constantly elude him.

With little else to occupy his mind Ardyn turned his attention elsewhere, coming across some extremely interesting rumours as well as some equally enlightening texts in the most recent Shield’s office. All referring to an immortal entity known only as the ‘Blademaster’ whom apparently resided in Taelpar Crag. He’d had his suspicions about the creature’s true identity after discovering a sketch in one of the books, but seeing him in person was another thing entirely. The reunion that followed was more than satisfying and something that both were eager to repeat. 

“I begged for your life,” Ardyn muttered softly after one of their liaisons, his head resting upon Gilgamesh’s shoulder. “I offered up my soul in exchange for yours, told the Six they could do with me what they wished so long as you were not punished for my actions; but I see now that they once again ignored me.”

“I do not blame you Ardyn,” Gilgamesh replied “My current state was my own doing.” The confused glance he received prompted him to continue “Shortly after you were removed from the cells, I too was bound in chains and dragged before Somnus. He told me that I had a choice. I could swear fealty to him and serve as his Shield, forsaking you and denying any relationship we had; or I could die. It was a very simple decision, I kindly informed him that I would die a thousand deaths before I would forsake you. Of course he and the Council took offence and immediately ordered my execution.”

“Yet you did not die.” Ardyn said, moving to straddle Gilgamesh, his hands coming to rest upon the larger man’s chest. 

“And yet I did not die.” He confirmed “I am not quite sure whose idea it was, but after removing me from the audience chambers I was taken outside. They had me kneel upon the steps until the sun was beginning to set...and then I saw you.” Two large hands moved to hold Ardyn’s face, thumbs gently brushing over his cheeks. “You looked to be in so much pain and I wanted nothing more than to comfort you, but my chains and guards prevented me from doing so.”

Ardyn turned his face away, focusing on the cold ground beneath them “You were forced to watch.” He said miserably.

“I was...I called out to you but my voice was one amongst thousands. With no hope I cursed the Six and informed them that I would follow you in life and death until the end of time. That wherever your soul went mine would follow, even if it meant eternal damnation.” Turning Ardyn’s head he met the other man’s gaze with a gentle smile “My life is not worth living without you in it.”

“So the damned Astrals took your curse quite literally.” 

“Aye. From what little information the Draconian gave me, I was able to discern that our souls are bound to one another. So long as you live, I shall too, though I cannot leave this canyon.”

“Another one of their mysteries.” Ardyn joked humorlessly “I am so sorry, you should not have to suffer for my mistakes.”

“Tis not suffering.” Gilgamesh said firmly “When the first Shield sought me out they explained the prophecy. I thought for years that you were the Chosen King, destined to be reborn and be given another chance. It was only when the current Shield came to me did I realise the truth. I have done my duty and that is all I need. The Shields have trained their Kings and their Kings have taught their sons, which in turn has brought you one step closer to blessed freedom.” 

They had sat in silence for a few moments, Gilgamesh exploring Ardyn’s face whilst the man in question refused to meet his gaze. Finally Ardyn moved, closing the distance between them to press his lips against Gilgamesh’s.

“We have time now. Time to do what we wish before Noctis returns. Let us not waste a moment of it.”

-

Over the course of the next decade Ardyn began to spend less time within Insomnia, instead electing to leave the Daemons to run amok whilst he remained by Gilgamesh’s side, reminiscing about their time together and catching up on all that they had missed. They spent hours exploring one another’s bodies, relearning all they had forgotten. Ardyn had mentally berated himself for almost forgetting quite how handsome his partner was in the throes of passion, head thrown back, his hair splayed out around him in an ethereal halo of sorts. 

Ardyn had been enthusiastically riding his partner, their moans echoing throughout the canyon, when he had felt the familiar pull of the Crystal. Gasping he collapsed against Gilgamesh’s chest, his arousal immediately quelled when he realised it’s meaning. Those familiar hands gently manoeuvred him onto his back and for a few moments he simply laid still breathing heavily and clinging onto the other man.

“-dyn? Ardyn?!” Coming back to himself he focused on Gilgamesh’s concerned eyes. 

“He’s back,” He murmured “Noctis has returned.”

“You are certain?” Gilgamesh questioned as he moved to pull out of Ardyn, though the hand that shot out to grab his hip prevented him from doing so.

“Quite.” A heavy atmosphere settled in around them, the weight of his words hanging heavily in the air. “I had hoped that we might have had a little longer.”

“It has been a decade” Was the quiet retort as Gilgamesh finally freed himself, moving to lay beside Ardyn and pull him into a warm embrace. “I think we have had significantly longer together than the Astrals had hoped.”

“Fuck them. Can they not allow me this one happiness before I die?”

“Ardyn,” Gilgamesh murmured “We have been happy these past years have we not?” A nod “Then there is little else we can ask for. The Chosen King has returned and yes that means we are not long for this world, but perhaps that is for the best.  We can finally be free of this curse. Free to spend an eternity together where the Six can no longer torture us. Does that not sound wonderful?”

“I do not know what awaits us on the other side.” Ardyn argued, reaching up to caress his jaw “There could be nothing but oblivion.”

“Or there could be freedom. We cannot outrun the Chosen, neither he or your honour will allow it, so we must face them head on.”

“You mean I must face it.”

Sighing Gilgamesh hid his face in Ardyn’s shoulder “I would like nothing more than to stand by your side, to protect you as I once did however we both know that is not possible. But I shall be with you in spirit, ever by your side.” 

They held one another for a while longer, breathing in their scents and memorising familiar heartbeats, until Ardyn reluctantly pulled away. Not once did he turn to look at Gilgamesh as he slowly dressed himself, dragging out the inevitable for as long as possible. His coat had barely touched his arms before familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“I will await you in the beyond.” Ardyn said quietly, tucking an arm back behind Gilgamesh’s neck prior to kissing his cheek. “Do not keep me waiting.”

“Of course not Your Majesty.” Gilgamesh rumbled and seconds later Ardyn was gone, leaving him standing naked in the centre of the canyon. Folding his arms behind his back Gilgamesh tilted his head upwards, gazing upon the dark abyss that had once been the sky. He supposed there were worse ways to die than awaiting the sunrise.


End file.
